Pavilion
Pavilion is a plateau-planted town square, and has both an upper and lower level. There are two corridors, both are bases. If you go into a small tower-like structure in the center area, you will find a Mulcher Machine Gun. There is also a Mortar in a caged area, and there are controls on both sides. Only one cage door can be open at a time, and when one has been opened, the other cannot, which means you have to be fast about obtaining it, and eventually the cage closes and the controls can once again be accessed by both sides (except for objective based games, like Submission and Annex). There are also Boltok Pistol/Gorgon Burst Pistols in corner-based structures held up by four columns, one on each side, and if you manage to make it to an area in the middle, you can grab a Boomshield. This map is completely symmetrical, but there is a wall on one side, and no wall on the other, meaning it overlooks the city and the sky, which means there cannot be location confusion for that fact. This is one of the few maps that do not have scripted events (i.e., the train in Tyro Station, or the Avalanche map). Multiplayer Tips It's best to make sure that your team has control of the Mortar early on in the round, as if you allow the other team to take it, it will surely become a nuisance. Have a few members of your team split off and go around the top end of the map, in order to flank the other team. Chances are a few of their players will have done the same, so be wary. Guardian Guardian on Pavilion seems to be a tricky affair if you're playing with a team that is not sure how to cooperate. It may be common incentive to head down the stairs from spawn and fortify the leader with planted grenades, but this is in no way the best tactic, as the enemy team will eventually spawn at the top of the stairs and possibly attack your leader from behind. If you are the leader, make sure to take grenades if need be, and head to your spawns respective pistol spawn. Pistol spawn is the safest place on the map for a leader to camp provided you can have at least one person to assist you until the enemy leader is dead, as you can keep and eye on enemies coming from the Mulcher area and you also have enough time to react to anyone crossing over the top. It is also out of range of the Mortar and there is a roof over it, preventing death by Mortar. Plant grenades as needed, for protection. If you have any downtime, quickly run and grab the Boomshield, and plant it at the top of the small stairs leading toward the pistol, for more protection. Since the area is square its better to evade attacks at the edges or corners of the area although it's easy to get cornered. If guardian is placed in any small area like the mulcher spot or the pistol spot its easy to quickly turn the tables by throwing a bolo in the circle. Glitches It is possible to use the boomshield to enter the spawning rooms through the closed doors. Pick up the shield and head to the doors that are usually closed during matchmaking and plant the shield right in front of the door. If done right, you can mantle right over the shield and into the room. This is extremely useful or annoying if used during Guardian and the opposing teams leader is in the room. (Title Update 5 has fixed this glitch) Another major glitch in the Map is firing the mortar through the window of the bases. By banking the mortar shot into the window, the entire volley would appear in the lobby area where the Grenades Spawn, and effectively wiping out everyone inside. Category:Multiplayer Maps